


Unexpected

by TyrannoVox



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Mega-Octane still doesn't know how he and Scourge ended up like this.
Relationships: Scourge/Mega-Octane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I.....have no excuse for this other than I was watching RiD 2001 recently. Probably didn't the characterization right but I tried.

Mega-Octane did not know how he got into this situation. He knew how it had started, but didn't expect it to turn into what it was now. He and Scourge were arguing over plans as they walked through the dim halls of the _Megastar_ and as expecting, they couldn't seem to agree on the plans. This wasn't the first time as they usually did argue a fair bit, though they usually agreed more often than not. Their arguments turning physical happened less often than the arguments but it still does happen, especially when both were on edge and in bad moods from loosing to the Autobots. This is one of those times- although, it turned into a rather different kind of physical.

They had just turned down a hallway that was hardly ever used, Scourge reiterating why his plan would work and Mega-Octane snorting at the other and saying how it won't and thus pissing the Decepticon leader off. It resulting in the larger of the two getting grabbed harshly, fingers digging into the plating on his shoulders before he was pushed roughly into the wall. Mega-Octane let out a startled grunt as his back hit the wall and his optics were flared brightly as he stared Scourge down. He could feel tension around them, swirling, just waiting to cut through with a bout of violence that usually results in this type of situation. 

There was a loud clang that echoed through the hallway as Scourge more or less slam his masked face against Mega-Octane and that's how what was currently happening started.

Now, Mega-Octane was still pinned to the wall but his left leg was hitched up on Scourge's right thigh and his valve panel had slid aside, allowing for two fingers to be thrust as deep as they could go, hitting all the nodes and sensitive wires within. The larger mech was digging his fingers into the wall behind him as he attempted to keep quiet as to not alert anyone who would happen to walk down one of the near hallways. Of course, this seemed to make Scourge try harder to get a sound released from the other's vocalizer.

The fingers thrusted deeper as Scourge's free hand went down to Mega-Octane's valve and two fingers rubbed the anterior node roughly, periodically pinching it here and there.

"Frag-!" the larger mech gasped loudly, his hips twitching. "Slagging-"

Scourge gave his node a rough pinch, cutting him off from his insult that he was going to hurl at the darker colored Decepticon. He could feel his transfluids gush around the other's fingers when he overloaded, but they continued to move inside him, tips of said fingers brushing and stroking. His could hear is internal fans whirling, trying to cool his overheated systems down but it was not much use as Scourge continued.

Then, the fingers were gone, making the transfluid drip down onto the floor below them. Mega-Octane could not help but let a whine escape is vocalizer at the loss of the other's touch.

"Quiet." ordered Scourge as he let his spike panel slide aside, his spike pressurizing. "I'm not done with you, yet."

Mega-Octane watched- as well as felt- Scourge grabbing his thighs and lifting them up, urging them to wrap around the darker mech's waist. He had to admit, how the other had enough strength to lift him like this, he had no idea. Even with the wall, he was sure that other, smaller mechs would be having trouble with lifting him.

His processor blanked when the other's spike entered him, their hips clanked loudly as Mega-Octane let out a choked up moan. Scourge didn't really let him have time to adjust and was pounded into him, igniting all those nodes and wires that the other couldn't with his fingers.

The larger mech couldn't help but grabbed onto Scourge's shoulders, fingers wrapping tightly around them. The tip of the other's spike hit the most sensitive cluster of wires deep within him and he couldn't help but let out a low groan. "Ngn- oh slag!"

He heard Scourge let out a loud growl as he continued to slam into him, spike dragging over every sensor, node and wire. It was almost too much for Mega-Octane- almost.

"Mine." Scourge growled possessively as he gave a sharp thrust. "Only mine."

Mega-Octane wanted to resort but he couldn't, all he could do is to groan lowly and let out some pleasured moans, his processor was just too muddled with pleasure at the moment. He could feel fingers digging into his hips, denting the metal there and by Primus, he could feel another overload building, charging.

Scourge seemed to be close as well with his more frantic thrust and the possessive snarling that escaped his vocalizer. It only took the other one...two...three more thrusts before slamming into the other one last time, spike deep and transfluids just splashing out of the tip and filling Mega-Octane up. The larger mech could only arched his back and let out a loud groan that he was sure was heard from the other side of the base.

He slumped against the wall, his fans kicking into high gear to cool his systems. He heard the other's fans joining his before his leader slipped out of him, their mixed transfluids splattered on the ground below them once more.

Neither said anything for a long moment, just allowed their fans to cool their systems down. Soon enough, their fans clicked off, leaving the two in silence for a few moments longer.

With a look that passed between them, Scourge set the other's feet on the ground before stepping back and letting his cover slide back into place. After casting one last look at Mega-Octane, he left the hallway and went on his way, leaving the larger mech where he leaned, mainly confused at what just happened.


End file.
